disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Gracey
Master Edward Gracey is a character played by Nathaniel Parker in the film, The Haunted Mansion. The character was based on a combination of elements from the ride of the same name: the "Master Gracey" tombstone (a tribute to Imagineer Yale Gracey), the portrait of the master of the house and the Ghost Host. Appearance Master Gracey is very handsome, tall with short black hair and hazel eyes. In the masquerade, he wears a mask with a red cape, a Napoleonic hat, white breeches and tall black boots. When he hangs himself in the attic, he's wearing a white shirt with black breeches and boots. Later when he meets the Evers, he's wearing a black robe. Afterwards, he's wearing an elegantly 19th century ditto-suit for the majority of the film. Personality He's very polite, friendly, sophisticated, loyal and a good man. However, when it comes to the death of a family member, especially his fiancée, he becomes very depressed, often driving him insane. Role in the film In 1881, while hosting a masquerade in his mansion Master Gracey discovers that his fiancée, Elizabeth Henshaw, has written a suicide note. Desperate, he searches for her throughout the mansion before it is too late. Unfortunately, on the stroke of midnight, Master Gracey discovers the lifeless body of Elizabeth in the library. Depressed and heartbroken, he hangs himself shortly afterwards. 122 years later, Master Gracey believes that Elizabeth has been reincarnated in Sara Evers, the wife of Jim Evers. He lures the Evers family in his estate and tries to make Sara remember who she really was before this life. However, Sara starts to get scared after she sees all of ghosts in her surroundings. She locks herself in her room and finds Ramsley the butler who blackmails her that if she doesn't marry Master Gracey, her children would die. Reluctantly, she agrees and wears the wedding dress Elizabeth was supposed to wear that day. During the wedding ceremony, Ramsley poisons Sara's drink with iocane powder so that she will die and return as a ghost and end the curse. Jim and his children storm in and hands Master Gracey the real letter Elizabeth wrote before she died. It is revealed that she never intended to kill herself but that she always loved him and would happily marry him. It is also revealed that Ramsley is the one who wrote the suicide note and that he killed her by giving her a poisoned drink. The reason he did this was because he feared that Master Gracey would abandon his home and heritage all for love. Master Gracey, shocked and furious by the truth, confronts him. However, Ramsley summons evil spirits to kill the group, but this backfires when a fiery dragon emerges from the fireplace and drags Ramsley to damnation for fifty years for his actions. Sara succumbs to the poison, but a ghost orb arrives and possesses her body, revealing itself to be Elizabeth's ghost. Elizabeth and Master Gracey kiss, and Sara is revived. In gratitude and seeking redemption, Master Gracey gives the Evers the deed to the house, allowing them to do what they want with it as long as they remain happy. The ghosts all depart the mansion and move on to Heaven. Haunted Mansion - The Ride There is only one mention of Master Gracey on the Haunted Mansion ride--a tombstone reading "Master Gracey laid to rest, No mourning please at his request". Naturally guests thought of Master Gracey being the "Master" of the mansion. Some Imagineers claim that the reason the tombstone says Master Gracey is because Master Gracey was too young to be called "Mister". To increase the reasons of Master Gracey being the formal owner of the mansion, cast members started putting a fresh rose on the grave each morning before the ride opened. However, it's believed that the final and main reason for him to be the master of the mansion is when the aging portrait in the foyer of Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion was suspected to be the Ghost Host. Anyway, some how the Aging Portrait, the Ghost Host and Master Gracey all seemed to have been tied up and become one thing in the Haunted Mansion. Category:Haunted Mansion Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Ghosts Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Pirates Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic characters